Technology Field
The disclosure relates to an expansion card securing device and a housing thereof and, in particular, to an expansion card securing device which has good securing strength and is easy to operate and a housing with such expansion card securing device.
Related Art
With the development and progress of science and technology, the computer has become a necessity indispensable in people's daily lives. To fulfill varieties of functional requirements, the motherboard of a computer often has multiple expansion slots to install expansion cards such as a sound card, a graphic acceleration card or an Ethernet card to add additional functions. In the prior art, an expansion card is secured to the housing of the computer by a signal or multiple hooks. However, the hooks could be loosen or fall off easily when the computer is being moved or shocked accidentally, which results in the loose, shake or even fall off of the expansion card and further the damage of the expansion card or the motherboard installed with the expansion card. In the prior art, the expansion card could be also secured by a screw. However, it is inconvenient to secure the expansion card by a screw. The expansion card cannot be uninstalled if the user cannot find a suitable screwdriver.